Touhou Guidebook
by GritzandShrimp
Summary: Find out the origins of certain characters,Locations and events in the touhou universe!
1. Reimu and Marisa

Reimu is a Shrine Maiden.

In Shinto, a miko (巫女) is a **shrine** (jinja) **maiden** or a supplementary priestess. Miko were once likely seen as a shaman but are understood in modern Japanese culture to be an institutionalized role in daily **shrine** life, trained to perform tasks, ranging from sacred cleansing to performing the sacred Kagura dance.

In gensokyo, Miko or shrine maiden were Rare. They had mostly gone extinct during the great wasp war. Shrine maidens didn't just serve as holy priestesses. They also served as warriors. Fighting for gensokyo and all of it's people, although They were ultimately betrayed by a Human Named Sidia and were wiped out in order 23.

Regardless of that, Reimu didn't seem to care. She was bountifully lazy and just sat around all day waiting for donation.

Maybe One day Reimu will overcome Her laziness and save the world from the Yo-Kai but until then... She'll Just be a Lazy Miko.

* * *

Marisa is a Witch.

a woman thought to have magic powers, especially evil ones, popularly depicted as wearing a black cloak and pointed hat and flying on a broomstick.  
 **Witchcraft** or **witchery** broadly means the practice of and belief in magical skills and abilities exercised by solitary practitioners and groups.

In Gensokyo Witches are a mischievous bunch, Always playing tricks on Humans like Slipping rats into their shoes or farting on their pancakes when they aren't looking.  
While they do hold contempt for humans, They ultimately need them to breed and will actively kidnap human boy to be slaves.

Marisa is Unique, as she doesn't choose the path of becoming a trickster (For the most part.) And becomes a wandering adventurer.


	2. Yukari and Yuyuko

**Yukari Yakumo** (八雲 紫 _Yakumo Yukari_ ) is a legendary youkai who is able to manipulate boundaries.

 _ **Yōkai**_ (妖怪, _ghost_ , _phantom_ , _strange apparition_ ) are a class of supernatural monsters, spirits, and demons in Japanese folklore. The word _yōkai_ is made up of the kanji for "bewitching; attractive; calamity"; and "spectre; apparition; mystery; suspicious". They can also be called _**ayakashi**_ (あやかし), _**mononoke**_ (物の怪), or _**mamono**_ (魔物). _Yōkai_ range diversely from the malevolent to the mischievous, or occasionally bring good fortune to those who encounter them.

Yukari was born as a rich girl in canada, The daughter of japanese immigrants who had migrated to the country in 1929, She was spoiled sick until the japanese attacked pearl harbor which unfornately brought canada into the war.  
Upon the united states government's request, canada interned all japanese canadians into interment camps which lead yukari's family going into an interment camp.

While she was there she found a portal which lead to the yokai world and in turn Gensokyo, She stepped in it and gained magical powers and soon became a legendary Yokai.

* * *

 **Yuyuko Saigyouji** (西行寺 幽々子 _Saigyouji Yuyuko_ ) is the main antagonist of Perfect Cherry Blossom. She's the ghost "princess" head of Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld.

In folklore, a **ghost** (sometimes known as an **apparition** , **haunt** , **phantom** , **poltergeist** , **shade** , **specter** or **spectre** , **spirit** , **spook** , and **wraith** ) is the soul or spirit of a dead person or animal that can appear to the living. In ghostlore, descriptions of ghosts vary widely from an invisible presence to translucent or barely visible wispy shapes, to realistic, lifelike visions. The deliberate attempt to contact the spirit of a deceased person is known as necromancy, or in spiritism as a _séance_.

Yuyuko has a similiar past to yukari except with some minor difference's.

Yuyuko was born in the united states to japanese immigrants in 1931 and her family was remarkably poor.  
When she japanese-americans were interned her family was also captured.  
In the interment camp she found a portal to gensokyo and stepped in it. Unfornately she immediately died as soon as she entered it due to her weak will power and subsequently became a ghost princess.


End file.
